Un pomeriggio nella Casa delle Rose
by White Spins
Summary: La mia prima fanfiction sulla coppia Shimako/Noriko.Noriko's P.O.V. Cosa può succedere quando desideri nascosti prevalgono sui pensieri?Leggete e commentate!


marimite fanfic

Mi ritrovo ancora una volta a guardarla. A osservare i suoi dolci e delicati lineamenti femminili. Quei suoi occhi blu che mi spiazzano ogni volta che si incontrano con i miei. I suoi capelli lunghi castani e ondulati, che danzano nel vento emanando un profumo sublime. Il profumo di un angelo.

Shimako.

Shimako, il nome che dal giorno in cui ci siamo incontrate, il giorno in cui i petali dell'albero di ciliegio decoravano il nostro nuovo mondo creato nell'attimo in cui i nostri sguardi si sono incrociati, risuona dentro di me come una canzone d'amore senza mai fine. Poi improvvisamente sento una voce melodiosa intrufolarsi nei miei pensieri.

"Noriko?...Noriko?" ripete l'attuale Rosa Gigantea. Scuoto la mia testa velocemente, come per liberarmi da uno stato di trance. "Mmh?" mormoro appena,voltandomi verso di lei. "Scusami, Noriko. Sembravi un po' con la testa altrove. C'è qualcosa che non va?" la ragazza dai capelli castani mi chiede con un velo di preoccupazione nella sua voce.

La guardo per un istante. "Sto bene, sto bene. Ho solo molti pensieri per la testa ultimamente." le risposi accennando un sorriso rassicurante, sperando che non indaghi più a fondo sul mio comportamento. Sfortunatamente, pare che qualcuno lassù non mi ascolti. "Se vuoi, puoi parlarne con me…? Ti ascolterò." mi disse sorridendo sinceramente, guardandomi fissa negli occhi, aspettando una mia reazione. Io non potei fare altro che arrossire sotto il peso del suo sguardo angelico. I suoi occhi perfetti in cui vedevo riflessa la mia immagine.

"Non ti preoccupare! E' tutto okay, sul serio!" replicai abbassando lo sguardo, cercando di evitare il suo sguardo indagatore e ipnotico.

Notando che non sembrava ancora del tutto convinta, cercai di cambiare discorso in fretta. "Ehi, Shimako-san, ricominciamo a studiare, okay?" le chiesi,sperando che fosse della mia stessa idea. "Va bene.", rispose la ragazza cattolica – buddhista con un cenno positivo di testa.

Tirai un sospiro di sollievo dentro di me, ringraziando Buddha, Dio, chiunque esista.

Ritornammo ai nostri compiti, io ne avevo ancora una montagna da fare, Shimako era a un passo dagli esami. Per poter studiare in un posto tranquillo, abbiamo deciso di venire qui nella Casa delle Rose, perché in biblioteca c'erano troppe ragazze che studiavano. Tutte ragazze che si diplomeranno. E per Shimako sarà lo stesso.

Il solo pensiero porta lacrime nei miei occhi.

Ma devo essere forte, per poter stare al suo fianco senza complicazioni e senza farla preoccupare, come sto facendo ora. Però è sempre più difficile starle accanto e non poter fare niente per paura che lei mi rifiuti e che si allontani da me.

Non so distinguere tra una situazione migliore e una peggiore.

Qualunque scelta io possa fare, farà soffrire me o lei, oppure entrambe allo stesso tempo.

Rendendosi conto che sono ancora andata in un altro mondo, Shimako interrompe la catena di questi miei malinconici pensieri. "Noriko? Ti stai distraendo ancora una volta. Dimmi che problema c'è. Ti prego." il suo tono triste e preoccupato riesce a portare la mia totale attenzione su di lei.

Così, decido di mentire. "Ehm…è che non riesco a tradurre questa frase in inglese,vedi." così dicendo le indicai una frase sul mio quaderno per mostrarle.

Lei corrugò la fronte un poco, poi, per guardare e leggere meglio, inclinò la sua testa e il suo corpo verso di me sempre di più.

"Questo significa 'Yesterday I wanted to go out, but I couldn't because it starter raining, so I stayed home.'" la ragazza dagli occhi blu mi spiegò, guardando prima il testo, poi me. Mi accorsi della sua vicinanza, il suo corpo era così vicino che ne sentivo il calore, il suo viso a pochissimi centimetri dal mio, e potevo sentire ogni respiro caldo e irregolare emanato dalla sua bocca.

Non mi resi conto che la sua mano si era appoggiata sulla mia durante la spiegazione, e senza pensarci, gliela strinsi dolcemente.

Lei non reagì, continuò solo a guardarmi, i nostri occhi incantati gli uni dagli altri.

Contemporaneamente, ci muovemmo l'una verso l'altra, sempre più piano, dolcemente, aspettando il contatto finale delle nostre impazienti labbra. Ormai esse stavano proprio per toccarsi,quando…

entrò qualcuno all'improvviso.

Mi ricomposi in fretta e furia, cercando comunque di risultare il più naturale possibile. Stessa cosa anche per la ragazza seduta di fianco a me, che stavo per… baciare. Shimako. Stavo per baciare Shimako. Questo pensiero mi riportò alla curiosità di vedere chi era la causa di questa interruzione abbastanza brusca.

Chi diavolo…?

"Gokigenyou. Scusate se vi interrompo, Shimako-san, Noriko-chan!" una ragazza coi codini e senza fiato si scusò. Yumi. O meglio, Rosa Chinensis. Ma che diamine, proprio adesso doveva venire qui…

"Sono passata a cercare un libro. E' il primo posto che mi è venuto in mente dove poterlo cercare. Ehm…vi disturbo per caso?" chiese con voce insicura e timida.

"No…fai pure con comodo, Yumi-san…" sospirò Shimako. Il modo in cui ha parlato mi faceva preoccupare.

Sembrava…delusa. Da chissà che cosa.

Scrutinai il suo volto, per cercare di smascherare qualche celata emozione o sentimento,ma non riuscii a leggervi nulla di ciò.

Il silenzio pieno di disagio venne interrotto da Yumi. "L'ho trovato! Finalmente. Grazie per la disponibilità, ragazze!Gokigenyou." la ragazza più grande di me disse, con la voce piena d'allegria e chinando leggermente la testa. Io e Shimako rispondemmo a nostra volta, poi Yumi se ne andò.

Si ricreò istantaneamente il silenzio di prima, poi sia io che la ragazza accanto a me ritornammo a fare i nostri rispettivi compiti, pretendendo di far finta di nulla.

Guardandola con la coda dell'occhio, notai sul suo volto un'espressione mista tra tristezza, imbarazzo e la delusione che prima ho percepito nella sua voce quando parlò con Yumi.

Il silenzio si prolungò per cinque minuti, poi cinque minuti diventarono mezz'ora, e infine mezz'ora divenne un'ora.

Dopo tutto questo tempo costituito da mille pensieri da parte mia e tante veloci ma intense occhiate da entrambe le parti, decisi che ne avevo abbastanza.

"E' ora che io vada." dissi velocemente, alzandomi in piedi e riordinando tutte le mie cose in cartella. Shimako alzò lo sguardo, "Oh…" sospirò sempre con quel tono deluso nella sua voce. Mi lasciò a bocca aperta.

"Noriko…prima che tu te ne vada…volevo parlarti per qualche minuto, se non ti disturba…" riprese a parlare, ora decisione aggiunta alla sua voce.

Restai talmente esterrefatta da questo suo cambiamento che dalle mie mani scivolò il mio quaderno. In un movimento sorprendentemente veloce, entrambe ci chinammo per prendere l'oggetto, e ciò causò l'inevitabile sfiorare delle nostre mani.

Nello stesso attimo, nello stesso secondo, alzammo i nostri sguardi, che s'incontrarono per la seconda volta, con la stessa intensità del momento magico vissuto prima.

Cominciammo a venirci incontro per la seconda volta, senza esitazione, solo la voglia di unirci venendo a contatto in uno dei più bei simboli dell'amore.

Sentii qualcosa di morbido e caldo poggiarsi sulle mie labbra, le sue, che, con molta timidezza, le accarezzarono lievemente, quasi come se avessero paura di fare altrimenti.

Entrambe ci abituammo alla nuova bellissima sensazione, senza fretta, con grande calma, come se avessimo tutto il tempo del mondo. Lentamente, la mia lingua fece accesso nella sua bocca, cercando un invito, incoraggiando l'altra a ricambiare.

Senza pensarci due volte, Shimako rispose appoggiando la sua sulla mia, dolcemente, come per testare le acque.

I nostri movimenti si sincronizzarono, le nostre lingue furiosamente cercarono di dominare l'una sull'altra, senza tregua.

Ci staccammo qualche minuto dopo, respirando affannosamente, ma senza perdere tempo, cercai il suo collo, invitante e così profumato, che alla sola vista tutti i miei sensi impazzirono.

L'unico pensiero coerente prima di cominciare a leccarle e morderle il collo fu 'Itadakimaaaasu', poi mi persi nelle bellissime sensazioni che il mio corpo provava, nelle reazioni che Shimako stava avendo.

Senza accorgermene, avevo guidato me e il mio bellissimo angelo verso il tavolo grande che risaltava nella stanza, la appoggiai al lato del tavolo per assicurarle stabilità, poi le mie mani persero il controllo, scivolando sui suoi fianchi, per poi toccarle la schiena e tirarla sempre di più verso di me, fino a che non c'era alcuno spazio tra di noi.

Lei gemette, un dolce suono che suona e risuona nelle mie orecchie; le sue rispettive mani andarono a cercare le mie spalle, fino a cingermi il collo.

La situazione cominciò poi a sfuggirmi di mano, le mie mani scesero sempre di più, mentre le nostre labbra e lingue si ricongiunsero, finché le mie dita toccarono le sue cosce nude.

Al contatto intimo mi fermai immediatamente, e rimasi immobile, come di ghiaccio.

Era tutto nuovo per me, per noi due, e non avevo idea di cosa stavo facendo, di cosa potevamo essere state capaci di fare se non ci saremmo fermate."Perché ti sei fermata?" la voce leggera e senza respiro di Shimako mi scosse dai miei pensieri. "Io…io…n-non credi che sarebbe meglio fermarci? Po-potrebbe entrare qualcuno…" le spiegai con un po' di fatica zoppicando sulle parole.

D'altronde, non mi piacerebbe affatto se qualcuno entrasse e ci trovasse in questa situazione e posizione.

"Hai ragione." sospirò la ragazza castana fra le mie braccia. Poi dal nulla, sembrò illuminarsi."Ehi, ti piacerebbe venire al mio tempio questo fine settimana?" mi chiese con un enorme sorriso ammiccante a cui non potevo resistere. Ma i suoi genitori…

"E non ti preoccupare dei miei genitori!Saranno via per tutto quel tempo, così saremo completamente sole!Allora, che ne pensi?" mi chiese con un tono di voce più acuto del solito, ma soprattutto, con un gran sorriso che illuminava questa stanza così scura. "Dico che è un'idea perfetta, Shimako-san" le risposi a mia volta con un sorriso sereno.

Lei sembrò sollevata dalla mia risposta, poi sorrise."Allora…dove eravamo rimaste?" disse con un'incredibile naturalezza, con una modalità di voce alquanto sexy.

Non potei far altro che soccombere alle sue parole con altrettanti baci, sapendo per certo che ci attende qualcosa di meraviglioso.


End file.
